The radio frequency identification (abbreviated as RFID) technology can be used for automatically identifying target objects and obtaining relevant data by means of radio-frequency signals without human intervention during the identification process, can be applied to various environments, and can identify a plurality of tags at the same, with the operations thereof being quick and convenient. After 2004, the RFID technology develops vigorously and exhibits broad utilization potentiality in the fields of warehouse logistics, product anti-forgery, product circulation, product maintenance and tracing and the like. In the application of product anti-forgery, RFID is known as the new generation of “electric Defensor” due to its features of safety, high efficiency, rapidness, high storage capacity, easy alteration of stored information and the like.
At the same time, as the chip in the radio frequency identification technology has a globally unique UID code, stores information stably, can only be counterfeited at a high cost, can store mass information and allows simple reading-writing, the radio frequency identification technology is able to help consumers to conveniently identify products' identities via a dedicated identifying device provided by merchants and can be used for achieving complete course tracking throughout product circulation.
Currently, commercially available RFID tags are usually produced by using paper or polyester films as substrates. Especially, the RFID tags of the aluminum etching type are broadly used at present. In view of limitations by the aluminum etching and the chip-bonding process, the resulting RFID tags are closely bonded with the substrate, which provides good stability in processing and using, but also limits the applications thereof in the field of product circulation, especially in the field of product anti-forgery. Lawbreakers can integrally peel off a RFID tag from a genuine product by certain physical-chemical means without destroying its physical structure, and paste the tag which is still readable to a fake product. Such a fake product can hardly be distinguished from the genuine product, and thus, the RFID tag fails to serve for anti-forgery and logistics management.